The Path Back Home
by Iket45
Summary: The war with Alvarez is now in the past. After an accident on a mission with Natsu, Romeo is alone in a foreign land with no memory of his past. On his adventure to return home, Romeo gains new friends and relationships. Now will Romeo manage to regain his memories and return to his old guild and family or will be stay with the new family he makes?
1. The awakening

**A/N: Here's a new story that I thought of and realized how it might turn out great. Let me know what you think of it. Check out my other stories if you get the chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Dark. Everything was dark. That was until the explosion. Why had everything gone so wrong? What was it that went wrong?

An old man dressed like he had just gotten home from church walked into a dim bedroom. He was bald with a large white mustache. He takes his jacket and tie off and puts then in the nearby closet. He turns a light on revealing a bed with a young boy laying in it. He had bandages covering a large part of his chest and his entire left arm. The man opens the window and walks out of the room.

After a few minutes the man walks back into the room and starts changing the boy's bandages. As he begins to walk out of the room, he hears a quiet voice.

"Where am I?"

The man turns back to see the boy awake and trying to get up.

"Hold up there, you shouldn't try to get up so fast." he tells the boy as he rushes over to him.

"Where am I?"

"Well you're in my home right now. Some of the fishers found you on the shore and brought you to me. I'm retired now but I used to be quite the doctor in my younger years."

"Where is here?"

"You're in Hajimari, call me Doc Mitchell."

"Doc, why am I here?"

"Shouldn't you tell me. When the fishers found you, you were badly burned. If they found you any later, I might of had to amputate your left arm to keep you alive. Hell, with all the damaged tissue, it's a miracle it still functions."

The boy looks at his arm and notices that it was wrapped in fresh bandages.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for almost five days."

"Alright Doc I have one last question to ask you."

"Tell me."

"Who am I?"

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"I said who am I, I don't remember very much."

"This isn't good."

Doc Mitchell walked over to the end table and grabbed a clipboard. He grabbed a pencil and started writing stuff down.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?"

"I remember a place with a lot of strong people. They were nice, I think. I remember a forest and a large cave. And I remember a girl with blue hair. Besides that, I don't remember anything else."

Mitchell wrote some notes down than looked up at Romeo.

"Can you get up?"

The boy tried to get up but fell.

"First I will make sure you heal as soon as possible so you can discover your own life again."

"But how can you do this?"

"I told you I was a doctor right. Well I was also a mage. My magic was completely dedicated to healing magic. If it's the last thing I do, I'll heal you."

"Thank you Doc."

"Don't thank me, it's the least I could do. Now rest, in the morning we will begin."

As soon as Mitchell left the room, the boy fell straight to sleep. But in his sleep, he did not find rest.

"Watch out!" a voice called out.

The boy looked around to see if he could find who had called out to him. He turned and saw an explosion coming towards him. As he was hit and sent flying back, he saw a glimpse of a man with pink hair.

"Romeo!" was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

The boy practically jumped out of bed screaming. In a matter of seconds, Doc Mitchell had rushed into the room.

"Boy what's wrong?" he asked.

"A… a dream. But it felt so real."

"Tell me what you saw." Doc told him as be grabbed a notepad.

"I was in a white room. Everything was white except for the floor around me, the floor seemed to be made out of wood."

"Good, good, what else did you see."

"Someone had called out to me telling me to watch out. I looked around to see who it was but all I saw was an explosion. It grew until it hit me and sent me flying. Instead of feeling pain, I didn't feel anything."

"Why was that?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"Sorry, continue with your dream."

"Well after I was hit and sent flying, I started to fall. As I fell I saw a man call out to me, he had pink hair and he looked worried."

"Well did you hear what he said?"

"Yes he yelled Romeo, my name."

Mitchell wrote everything he had heard on the notepad then looked at Romeo and gave him a very determined look.

"Well Romeo I hope you're ready to leave because tonight, you will be leaving here to find your home."

Far away in the snowy mountains

A man wrapped in a cloak struggles go get up the mountain through the blizzard which suddenly appeared. He finds a cave and quickly runs in. He sits on the wall and looks out the cave at the whiteness of the blizzard.

He turns towards the cave as he sees a beast very familiar to him, a Vulcan.

"What is human doing in my cave. Me no like man in my cave."

"Well why don't you just shut the hell up."

"What did you tell me."

The man walked right up to the Vulcan and looked it right in the eyes.

"I said why don't you just shut the hell up."

"Man don't get to come to my cave and be mean to me!" the Vulcan screamed as it swung towards the man.

The man effortlessly blocked the swing and returned with a punch of his own. The Vulcan flew through the cave until he hit the opposite wall.

"Sorry, me sorry."

"Just shut up and I'll be gone once the blizzard finishes."

The man returned to his original position and took his hood off. Once the hood was removed, his pink hair became noticeable in the dark cave.

"I'm sorry Romeo, I'm sorry that I failed you. But now I will find you no matter what."

 **A/N: I'd really like to hear what you guys think about this so let me know.**


	2. The hunt for memories

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. I hope you've enjoyed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

"It's about time to leave don't you think?" Doc Mitchell asked the raven haired boy.

"Yes it is, thank you for everything that you've done for me."

"It was my pleasure now here." Mitchell hands Romeo a bag. "There's some clothes, a bit of travel food and some money to help you out. Now go find your family."

Romeo left the house and headed south because that was what his instincts had told him. After he had woken up from the operation Doc Mitchell gave him, he remembered two things, he was a mage and how his magic worked. Doc Mitchell recommended that he didn't use his magic right away because he wasn't exactly sure how to use it yet.

As Romeo walked through the night, he discovered a train station.

"Rockafella Station." he read aloud.

He walked over to the station and looked at the price of a ticket and checked how much money he had. Romeo had 12 thousand jewel and the only train that was coming that night costed 7 thousand jewel.

"Might as well go, it could bring me further than me walking."

Romeo bought a ticket and boarded the train. He decided to sleep while he was on the train.

"Look out" he heard someone call out to him, just like the last night.

Romeo looked around to see that the view had slightly changed. Instead of being surrounded by whiteness, he saw water on the edge of the wooden platform. Suddenly the explosion came towards him like it had before. As he flew off the platform, the pink haired man appeared calling to him

" _Who is he, and why does he look so sad," Romeo thought to himself._

As the man faded from view, Romeo woke up.

" **We are reaching our stop."** a voice informed over the intercom.

Romeo prepared the exit the train but was not prepared for what he was the to see. As he exited the train he saw a large, fancy city. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen before, he didn't really have much to go by but it was huge.

The buildings went as far he could see, the streets were crowded, people were out selling goods, and a large castle could be seen towards the east.

" _Where did I get off at?" Romeo thought to himself."_

Romeo realized that instead of being that he middle of the night, it was the early morning.

" _How long was I asleep" Romeo thought._

Romeo walked away from the castle, thinking that there would be more trouble near the castle. He arrived in a section of the town that wasn't as nice looking as the rest of the town. He saw a small child running so he decided to follow and see why he was running.

"Stop!" two men dressed in armor yelled as they ran after the child.

Romeo followed closely behind. He followed them into a dead end where the guards were cornering the kid.

"Now you should have just came with us when we called you the first time. We only want to have a little 'fun'", the bigger guard told the boy.

"I'm old enough to know that's not what you want. Plus I've heard that kids that go with you guards go missing." the kid responded.

"Hey," Romeo shouted to the three in front of him, "I don't think you want to cause a scene out in public now do you?"

"Listen brat it's obvious that you aren't from around here so I'll fill you in on a little secret, the guards basically run this city. Our word is law, especially around here."

"Well I can just let you do this." Romeo told them as he through his backpack on the ground and prepared to fight.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." the guards started to walk towards Romeo before a shadow fell pushing the bigger man face first into the ground.

"What" the other guards shouted.

A new person who looked a bit older than Romeo pulled a large combat knife out and put it to the second guard's throat.

"If I ever see you two doing this again I'll kill you both and send your remains to your families, do you understand me?" The person said emitting a large amount of bloodlust.

"Yes we understand." the guards cowered.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The guards ran away faster than should have been humanly possible. The person turned to the boy and checked to make sure he was okay. Romeo was finally able to get a good look at the person who was standing before him.

From what Romeo could tell, this guy's was a bit older than him. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with black shorts and normal grey shoes. He had a large, combat knife strapped to his right leg and a white bandana tied around his neck. He had long, dark brown hair which covered his right eye. His left eye was brown and from what Romeo could see, he was quite well built.

"I'm glad you're okay." He told the boy. He then turned to Romeo. "Thank you for helping little Ren here, what's your name?"

"Romeo, if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Call me Rey. Just curious why did you come help? Not that I don't appreciate it but normally, nobody has the guts to stand up to the guards."

"Well I saw that something was going on and I couldn't just let them do what they were doing."

"Well I appreciate it. This city has become very corrupt. As long as the Mayor gets to live an easy life, he doesn't care what happens."

Rey looks back to Ren then a smile creeps across his face.

"So Romeo are you staying anywhere?"

"No I just got into town and I don't know this place."

"Well you should come with us, we can give you a little bit of food and some information I'd you'd like."

"That sounds great. I'd love to come."

"Well let's get going."

The trio left and headed towards a slightly nicer area of town. They headed towards a building that looked like a small apartment complex. Exempt for the fact that it was a bit run down. The entire place was gated off to keep unwanted people away.

"Well here we are " Rey announced.

"This is your home." Romeo asked

"Look I know it doesn't look the greatest but it does what it does. Now let's head in."

The trio head into the building and they start walking down one of the hallways. They stop in front of one of the rooms. Rey grabs a key from his pocket and opens the door.

"Ren go rest for a while. I'll come get you when it's time to eat." Rey told him.

"Alright I'll see you in a little while." He replied as he closed the door.

"Ren has problems getting close to others. While we are here, he normally stays in our room and reads." Rey told Romeo.

"Alright I think I understand."Romeo replied.

They walked a bit further down the hall until they reached a room which looked a bit different than the rest. Rey knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened and a man who looked to be in his 30s came out.

"Hello Rey welcome back. Who is this you brought back with you?" the man asked

"This is Romeo." Rey replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Don Pedro." The man introduced himself. He was a bit taller than Romeo and Rey were. He wore a grey shirt with a thin, tan sweater. He had messy, short blond hair.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Romeo replied.

"Please don't be so formal. Now both of you come into my office." Don invited them.

Rey and Romeo walked into the office where Romeo discovered was quite a mess. There were books and papers all over the place. The only remotely clean area was a desk which sat in the middle of the room. There were 3 chairs on one side of the table and one facing the door.

"Please sit down." Don told the teens.

They both sat on a chair and Don sat on the other side of the desk.

"Now tell me how did you two meet?"

"Well when I was coming back from one of my jobs, I saw Ren running away from some guards. When I caught up to them, Romeo was telling them to leave Ren alone and I came and got them to leave."

"Alright now Romeo where are you from?" Don asked.

"Well the thing is I don't know. I woke up a couple of days ago in a doctor's house north of here I believe. I came here hoping I could find out." Romeo informed the two in the room.

"Well since you helped up, it's only right that we help you. If you want, you can stay here while you look for your identity. I know a few people who might know where you came from, if you give me some time."

"Thank you very much."

"Now if you two don't mind, I need to organize these papers here. Rey, if you don't mind can you show Romeo around and give him a room he can stay in."

"Sure I'll get right on it."

The two boys walked out of the room and started walking down the hall.

"So tell me, why were you at a doctor's house?" Rey asked

"Well the thing is, I'm not really sure. Apparently I was there for about a week before I woke up and I was pretty injured. But he did some kind of surgery I believe and I left early this morning." Romeo replied.

"Wait, you were injured enough to be asleep for a week but after a surgery, you're just fine. Medicine doesn't just work like that."

"Well Doc Mitchell said he knew some healing magic."

"Well there isn't any healing magic that works that well."

"I didn't really think much about it."

"Well why is your arm bandaged up? Didn't you say the miracle doctor fixed everything up?"

"Well Doc said that he couldn't fix it completely. It needs some time to heal on its own."

"Well if you want, there is some room for you in my room. We have some other rooms but they need repairs right now. While we have 20-30 rooms here, only about 7 are usable right now."

"Well can't you guys fix them?"

"We'd like to but we don't have the money to fix them right now. Some other the older kids along with me either have a job or do some jobs around town to keep the bills paid. Don told us that it was fine and we didn't need our help but we insisted."

"I'd like to help but I think I can't do much with my arm being how it is."

"Well you can help with Cathy and William. They help take care of the younger children. We try to get them into school and that is one of our main costs."

"Alright I'd like to help."

"Alright I'll introduce you to them at dinner tonight."

"Romeo, I can already tell this is the start of something spectacular."

 **A/N: If anyone has any new characters, let me know and I might use them. Let me know what you guys think of Rey and Don.**


	3. The new life

**A/N: And I finally updated this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate your feedback. Well I don't have too much to say so I hope you enjoy. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The darkness and cold went the greatest combination especially when it came to being trapped on a mountain. But when you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, this becomes less of a problem, except when you've been injured.

Natsu sat inside of a cave trying to ignore the pains from his wounds as he had been the last couple weeks. He tried to lessen his heavy breathing which had been becoming quite difficult the last few days. The self-made bandages he had fallen off and he did the only thing he could think of to stop the wound from bleeding, he used his magic to seal the wound. It was suppressing how painful this was for the for Natsu.

Now Natsu sat in this cave waiting for the blizzard to pass which felt like it's been going for a week. He knew he was close to home but now he wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive through the blizzard. He was dangerously low on food and he was struggling not to go unconscious. Natsu tried to get up but as he did his legs refused to work and he fell back down.

"How long have I been sitting here?" Natsu asked himself.

Natsu remembered all the good times he had with his guild. He remembered when he first Master Makarov first brought him after Igneel disappeared. He remembered finding Happy's egg and hatching it with Lisanna. He remembered when Lisanna disappeared into Edolas or as everyone then believed, when she died. Then there was when he met Lucy. When the guild won the Grand Magic Games. When he found out that the guild was disbanded after they defeated Tartaros. When Lucy and him brought the guild back together. When he started training Romeo to help him get stronger. When they left to go on their mission.

"This must be what I've heard about, when your life flashed before your eyes. Looks like this might be the end." Natsu told himself.

Natsu looked up as he went unconscious to see a figure walking over towards him. As Natsu's eyes closed he heard a few simple words.

"Weren't you supposed to be back a few weeks ago idiot."

* * *

"Hey Romeo wake up." Someone said while shaking Romeo.

Romeo woke up and saw his roommate William standing over him. William had black medium length hair with black ripped jeans and a red t-shirt on.

"Come on its our day to make breakfast." William revealed.

"Alright just give me a moment to get ready, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Romeo replied.

"Fine just don't take too long." William said as he walked out of the room.

Romeo got out of bed and grabbed a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts and put them on. He looked at the calendar which hung in their room and looked at the date.

"I didn't even realize that I'd been here almost 3 weeks now." Romeo said to himself.

He quickly brushed his teeth and brushed his hair which had looked like a mess. He walked out of his room towards the entrance where he went into a cafeteria like room. It was basically a room which had a few tables with some chairs placed around them and a few stoves and a fridge in it. Romeo walked over to the stoves where William was cutting some potatoes.

"I've got the potatoes covered if you could make some eggs." William told Romeo. "Also it's only us, the kids and Cathy today. The others left early to find some jobs."

"Alright." Romeo simply replied.

Romeo grabbed a few eggs out of the fridge and began to cook them. As the eggs started to finish he turned to see Rey placing a bag onto the table near the stoves.

"I got some groceries." He announced.

"Great whatcha get?" Romeo asked.

"I got bread, butter, grapes, some more eggs because I noticed were running low and some strawberries."

"Dude where did you get strawberries at this time of the year?" William questioned.

"Well that's for me to worry about and you guys to enjoy." Rey replied and turned towards the empty chairs."Hey where is everyone? Normally people are rushing to eat when William is cooking."

"Cathy is probably getting the kids ready. Everyone else is looking for a job." William revealed.

After William finished speaking, the doors opened up with everyone coming in.

"Looks like everyone is here." Rey announced.

Romeo looked to see everyone enter the room. First there were the 3 kids. The first one was Jenny. She was a 7 year old with long blond hair and an orange dress. Next there was Maddie. She was 9 years old and had short black hair and wore a green shirt with a blue skirt. After there was Ren he walked wearing his black sweater and some black pants. From what Romeo found out, he was the oldest kid being 12.

Following the kids was Cathy. She had long Brown hair currently tied back on a pony tail. She wore a grey long sleeve shirt which had the words nice going across her large bust. She was the same age as Rey both of them being 17.

"Hey get to the table, remember you still have school today." Cathy told the kids.

"Hey Cathy you don't have to threaten them like that." Rey joked.

"Ya he's right, that just cruel, threatening them with school." Romeo said joining in with Rey.

"Alright stop it you two I think she's learned her lesson. If not we can send her to school with the other kids." William added.

"Ha ha very funny you guys." Cathy replied sarcastically. "Rey weren't you supposed to be out working right now?"

"I don't work till later. I went and hot some groceries with some money I had saved up." Rey replied.

The group went to the table and started to eat. As they ate, they made some small talk talking about how the kids were doing at school and jobs Rey had done lately.

"So Romeo, why do you keep your arm bandaged up even though it's already been a month since you said it got injured?" Rey asked.

"It hasn't fully healed yet and I'm not sure why. Don told me just keep it clean and bandaged and hope for the best." Romeo answered.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard from the gate outside.

"Open up, this is the city guards." A man yelled.

"William, go open the gate and let them in, I'll go get Don. Romeo, you stay here with Cathy and the kids." Rey told everyone as he ran out of the room.

William headed towards the door. Romeo looked at the kids and saw that they all looked worried.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Romeo assured the kids.

"Hopefully they will leave quickly." Cathy said.

"Stay in here, I'm going to try to see what's happening." Romeo said as he headed towards the door.

Romeo opened the door just a bit and looked out to see what was happening. Romeo saw Don talking to five guards and William standing behind Don. Rey was nowhere in sight.

"I'm telling you, nobody here stole anything." Don tried to tell the guards.

"Well there was a robbery in the area north of here and witnesses saw the criminal running in this direction." The head guard told Ren. "We are just looking around the area and saw that there are a lot of places that somebody could hide here."

"Well you are free to check the rooms but I can assure you that there isn't a criminal here." Don told the guards.

"Well we just want to check just in case. We know that this place has been close to shutting down for a while now. It would seem like a great place for a criminal to hide out. The guard told Don.

"Hey I'm back." Romeo heard Rey yell.

Rey appeared from behind the guards and walked over to Don.

"So what's going on here? I heard that there was a robbery and I wanted to see if you guys were okay."

"Where'd you come from kid?" One of the guards asked.

"I was just out looking for work when I heard about the robbery. I was still nearby and I just wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

"Hey kid have you seen anyone suspicious in the area?" One of the guards asked.

"Sorry I can't say I have. But if someone got in here than we would have known. These gates are quite old. If anyone tried to get in then we would have heard it." Rey replied.

"Alright well then we'll try and look somewhere else. Thanks for your cooperation." the guard said as the group of guards left.

Once the guards were out of earshot, Rey spoke up. "Well looks like that went off easier than I thought it would."

"Hey is it all over now?" Cathy asked.

"It's all over. You don't need to worry." Don assured her.

"Alright so what happened?" Cathy asked.

"There was a robbery nearby and guards were checking if someone here did it." Rey answered.

"Luckily, Rey convinced the guards that nobody here stole anything and they left." William added.

"But Rey, why did you come in from from behind the guards?" Romeo asked.

"It's because they don't really like me. If they saw me inside, then they would have tried to search the place. Luckily these guards weren't too corrupt." Romeo replied.

"Hey Romeo, with all this going on, can you go with Cathy to take the kids to school?" William asked.

"What are you scared of me being off on my own?" Cathy teased.

"No that's not it." William said as his face turned bright red.

"Sure, I'll go with them." Romeo answered. "It would probably be safer if they didn't go by themselves anyways. Especially with everything going on."

"Alright let me get the kids bags and we will get going then." Cathy said as she left the room.

"Alright I'm going to head back to my office." Don said as he walked away.

Rey walked over to William and put a hand on his shoulder. "William," Rey said as he looked right in his eyes, "I'm sorry but you don't have a chance."

"Shut up alright, I know that already." William said looking down at the floor.

"Wow that's just sad." Romeo commented.

"Like the two of you are ladies men." William yelled.

"Well you know, I am gone from the house a lot and you don't know what I'm doing." Rey responded.

"You remember that I don't remember most of my life. For all I know I could be." Romeo replied.

"Screw the both of you." William said as he left towards his room."

"Well I got to get to work. Be careful out there." Rey said as he walked towards the gate.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Cathy returned with the kids. "Alright we are all ready, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are." Romeo replied.

"Alright then, let's get going." Cathy said as the group headed towards the gate.

After a short period of time, Maddie broke the silence. " Hey Romeo?"

"Yes Maddie, what is it?" Romeo asked.

"Are you and Cathy dating?" Maddie asked with an innocent little face.

"No we aren't dating, but I think that she's dating William." Romeo replied.

"I am not." Cathy yelled as a light blush streaked across her face.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, they arrived at the school.

"Alright have a good day at school." Cathy told the kids as they entered the school.

"You guys would be cute together." Romeo teased.

Cathy looked angrily at Romeo with a light blush on her face.

"Shut up." she said as she looked away.

"You are into him, aren't you?" Romeo asked.

"Well, I might be, but you can't tell anyone, especially not William." Cathy told Romeo.

"Alright I won't tell anyone but you know that he's into you. Why don't you just tell him?" Romeo asked.

"Well, I don't really know myself. For one thing I don't want things to suddenly become weird. Plus he's younger than me." Cathy replied.

"So what if he's a bit younger than you. He turns 16 next month. It would be a great birthday present for him if you just told him." Romeo suggested.

"Well, I don't know, I'll think about it. Does that make you happy?" Cathy asked.

"Well I think it would make William more happy then it would make me." Romeo answered.

"Just remember, you better not tell anyone. If you do, then you will eternally regret it." Cathy threatened.

"Alright I get it. Let's just get back." Romeo replied.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. What do you think about Romeo's companions. More to come soon.**


End file.
